


Someone you could lend a hand (in return for grace)

by valesweetdreams



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Jorge and Dani try to raise their son Maverick in a homophobic world.Valentino tries to raise - alone - his son Fabio while falling in love with his geography teacher, Marc.Maverick and Fabio try to overcome their fears and be themselves.Valentino and Jorge seem to hate each other.But things are not what they seem.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales, Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Someone you could lend a hand (in return for grace)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is me starting a new fic here. As I can't stop writing Rosquez because well, I just love Rosquez, and I want to write something the new people in here will read (Mavio), I decided to mix everything and this is it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it! xx

Valentino regrets only one thing in his life.

When he was young he had a very wild life, he went out, he drank, he had many one night stands with women and men, he never cared. He has always been good - no, the best - at his work, so he never had to worry about not having money, they would never fire him. He always had many friends, he never felt alone. And he was happy like this and thought his life would be like this forever.

But something changed when he met a young boy, Fabio. His parents had died in a car accident and he would not let them put him in the system, yes, maybe he would find a family that will love him, but maybe he will suffer, and Valentino didn’t want that. So he fought. It was a very difficult road, a hard fight, the harder he ever had in his life, especially as a single parent. He already loved that boy, he wouldn’t let him go. And Fabio liked to live with him, they played together, had a lot of fun. Until one day they made it official, and Fabio was finally Valentino’s son.

And the thing he regrets is to not have another person with him, another person to raise Fabio, it wasn’t easy as single parent, he had to put limits, but at the same time be the nice parent, he had to put work behind because Fabio was sick. As always, he has been luck to be at the top of his work, the company loves him, his bosses always helped him and they don’t want to lose their best seller. But still it wasn’t easy. Sometimes he missed meetings with teachers and Father’s Day celebrations. Sometimes at home he had no idea what to do.

It is not easy, but he loves his son and he would choose him again and again. Having a partner or not.

\--

Dani is tired.

Everything he wants is to retire and just stay at home, taking care of it and his husband and son. He is tired of the fights, the egos and the gossips. They are supposed to sell things, not to fight with each other like teenagers. Not even his son is so childish like the people who work with him. And he includes his husband in it.

He and Jorge met when they were still interns in the company. They hated each other, much because only one of them were going to work there permanently, but in the end they hired both of them. When they saw it was all in vein, they became friends, then lovers and one day they were getting married. But what really changed in their lives was when they adopted their son, Maverick. 

They always tried to raise him in the right way, and he has always been a great kid. It took him a while to adapt to his new family, he was very shy, but also very smart, he does very well at school and makes his parents very proud. Dani has little to complain about his son.

His husband, on the other hand, is always very childish and stubborn at work. He is one of the bests there, and Dani thinks it is sexy the way he tries to convince people to buy their stuff, but he is also always involved in polemics and fights with Valentino. And it tired him to his bones, sometimes Jorge even talked about how much he hates Valentino when they are cuddling in bed. It drives his insane, especially because he already knows what happened… if maybe they weren’t working together he would listen to his husband’s complains.

But he loves him and there’s nothing he can do, he wouldn’t choose another person to spend his entire life with and raise their son together.

\--

Fabio is a very popular guy.

The girls and boys at school are all over him. Unlike others ‘popular’ boys, he doesn’t bully people, neither do his best friends, he doesn’t like to treat anyone bad, he knows they don’t deserve it.

But it comes naturally to him, people just like him and he doesn’t have to do anything. He has good grades without much effort and is also good looking. He sleeps with many people, this he has to admit, but he is young, and what is wrong with it? He is just experimenting things.

His personality, he thinks, it is much because of his dad. He is very easy going, he talks to everybody, and everybody seems to like him. And Fabio looks after his father very much, he saved him. Fabio remembers when his parents died, and Valentino helped him with much much love. He owns him everything. He learned how to love him and one day, without a very young Fabio realize, he was calling him dad.

He grew up only with Valentino, when he was a child he asked his dad if he has a girlfriend or something, because he wanted a mummy too, but Valentino always answered that it is just the two of them, and that he loves him enough. When he become a teenager, he stopped asking, because now he knows it is enough.

He loves his family.

\--

Maverick is a very shy boy.

He was raised by two dads and sometimes, when he was at elementary school, other students mocked him because of it. It took them a long time to explain and convince him that yes, their family is normal, because all family are. There are no right or wrong way when it comes to love.

At highschool he tried to be more free, but it is just not him. He has only one friend, Alex, and the ‘person’ he trusts the most is his dog, Minnie. He has zero coordination to football and those things, but he loves motocross. He is also very smart, he is top of all of his classes and all teachers think he is going to be accepted at the very top Universities. He still has no idea what he wants to do, but he is sure he doesn’t want to work like his parents, that have a routine and everything, he loves the mess and he can’t wait to not have appointments, but he will have to wait at least more six years… long life.

He is also very self conscious, at the beginning of highschool, he absolutely didn’t like that guy Fabio because he wanted to be like him, popular, handsome, and everything he is not. But suddenly he developed a big crush on him, and it made him thinking. He knows his parents are gay because… they are two man that are married, but he is not sure if his is. Other students already said bad things about his parents, he doesn’t want them to say it about himself too, what if they think he is gay because of his parents? No, he is sure it doesn’t work like this. But he really likes Fabio. Of course he will never say it to him, he is a loser and Fabio will never hang out with a loser. And he will never tell his parents too.

But he is very grateful to the life he has, he has a home, food, clothes, a good education and much love. He wouldn’t change it.

\--

Marc just wants to have some respect.

To the hell he is young, he studied and that’s why he is here. It is not his fault that he, at such young age, got accepted at the best school of the country, were only the best teachers work. Well, he is one of the best teacher around.

Students like him  _ because _ he is young, they relate to him. He likes sports, TV, movies, he bring it to his lessons too. Teaching geography is not easy and sometimes can be boring, so he tries to make it fun. The students learn more if they think they are not studying, so why not teach time differences pretending you are Formula 1 driver? Or cultural differences when you pretend you are football player? Or economics when you pretend you are president?

And he really thinks his colleagues should respect him for that. It is a new way to teach and he is doing his job. Sometimes he feels alone, during breaks no one talk to him and he has no other teacher to complain about students like they always do, not that he has a lot to complain, they really pay attention to his classes.

Maybe it is because he is good and because students like him that other teacher don’t. Maybe it is because they envious and they wish they can be like him. Anyway, he knows he is good and he will keep doing it. It is what keeps him sane.

The only thing he doesn’t like is talking to parents, it is never a good experience and many also don’t respect him. They he doesn’t blame, they are used to see older teachers with masters and PhD teaching their sons, so when you see a 25 year-old teacher, you get scared. 

But it is what he loves to do and he will keep doing it, until someday he won’t be that young anymore and this aspect of his life will surely change.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can find me on valesweetdreams.tumblr.com


End file.
